Displays using projection technology are growing in use, with some types being incorporated into smart phones, tablet computers, wearable augmented reality devices, and the like. As understood herein, the burgeoning new uses mean that projection technology increasingly is used on non-conventional display surfaces such as human hands, patterned surfaces, etc., and projecting images onto such surface can make the images look incorrect.